


B.E.P.A.F.A.

by itsukiuki (isnotmeri)



Category: Age of Ishtaria
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Romantic Comedy, Time Shenanigans, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotmeri/pseuds/itsukiuki
Summary: Originally posted on Wattpad.  Heavy editing in this version.Daire, the farseer saw a shocking future for her classmates that she really did not want to see become reality!  She decides to enlist some help to prevent the worst possible outcome...





	1. The Meeting in the Forest

It was the day after the Sports Festival at Fianna Academy.  
In the clearing in the woods behind the school stood a lone girl and floated a lone fairy.  
The girl had a calm and tranquil expression, and seemed like she knew the answers to everything.  
The fairy was laughing while rolling around in the air.

"So, how was it? Did you enjoy your time at the academy?"

"Ahahaha! You were right; it was so much fun! - pf, I can't breath..."

The fairy took a moment to regain her breath, before continuing.

"A-and? What happened after that?"

The girl wore the trace of a smile. The aftermath had been something even she had not predicted.

"Well, while Fionn was chasing you... he ended up running straight into the girl's locker room."

"No way! I bet that red-head was miffed - ahahahahahaha!"

The fairy was on the verge of tears, and even the girl could not help but chuckle. Really, that had been too funny. Even now, Sadhbh still angrily huffed and turned away whenever she saw Fionn, completely ignoring his pleas for forgiveness. But, she had come here for more pressing matters then a simple chat with the fairy.

"In any case, Sylphid, I came here to ask a favor."

"Well, Daire, after all the fun last time, I would be glad to help out!"

Daire smiled before letting out a sigh.

"You see, I saw a vision."

"Oh? Was it like the time you saw me destroying Fianna Academy with an army of fairies?"

Daire nodded.

"That's why I invited you to the sports festival back then. I figured if you had a good time, maybe we could co-exist."

Sylphid tilted her head slightly.

"Hmmmm... ah, yep, that sounds about right. Fun things are good! Three cheers for fun things!"

The fairy giggled again, while Daire smiled with some awkwardness.

"Anyways, I saw a really disturbing vision."

"Sounds interesting. Do tell, do tell~!"

"Well. You know Sadhbh and Fionn right? The red-head and that dense guy. Before the mess you caused, when I saw their futures, they were happily married."

"Yep, yep. Agreed. He's denser than a block of iron! Those two are soooooo destined! Isn't it hilarious how he still hasn't realized it?"

"Oh, and Oisin too. She's that... bow-using girl, the one with a somewhat weak presence."

"Who? The cheerleader? Ah, but that one didn't have a bow... hm, bow?"

The fairy was visibly confused while trying to recall the events of that day.

Well, it couldn't be helped. Oisin was pretty shy and quiet; her presence was especially weak. Daire sighed.

"Anyways... the new vision I saw was something along the lines of...."

She paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. Really, it was absolutely warranted!

"Sadhbh laughing maniacally while stabbing Fionn multiple times, while he tightly hugs and tries to shield Oisin's decapitated corpse...!"

"What in the name of Storm could possibly lead to that conclusion!"

Sylphid spun around in the air, pulling her hair in agitation. Daire shrugged. Her visions were powerful, but they had one major problem - complete randomness. She had no control over what she saw, so she wouldn't know the cause either. She also didn't know the time frame. She had no idea exactly how long it would take the current state of things to reach that conclusion. But in any case the future was the future, which meant that it could still be changed! Yes, the bad end could definitely be avoided!

The two discussed for a bit, before Daire finally raised a proposal.

"So. I think, if we get Fionn to realize Sadhbh's feelings, they might get together! And presumably, if they are together, Sadhbh will have no reason to stab him... hence, the bad end will be avoided!"

 _She seems almost a little too smug for that kind of half-baked plan_ , thought Sylphid inwardly.   _But, I've got nothing better to do anyways~_

"I'm not sure how you came to that conclusion, but it sounds fun, so I'm in!"

And thus the alliance was formed. 

 


	2. Operation Reconciliation, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Daire and Sylphid have decided on a course of action, it's time to try it out...?!

"This... this, and yeah, this..."  
  
Daire jotted down some finishing touches to her long, convoluted plan in the notebook, and nodded, full of confidence.  
  
"Alright, I've got this figured out."  
  
"Go on, go on~"  
  
"The first problem is that we don't know their current feelings.  And so... we should split up and interro- I mean, observe them separately.  I think we need to figure out what they're up to first."  
  
 _Did you really need to write down so much to figure that out?!_

"Yep, yep!  You're probably right!  Let's do that~!" 

And thus, Daire and Sylphid split up, for better or worse.  And so it began...   
  
\--

"Alright, Daire, why did you call me all the way out here for lunch?"

Two girls sat beneath a tree a fair distance away from the academy.  One had long, orange hair, and the other's facial expression was completely blank.  

Daire shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk, Sadhbh-senpai.  Are you still mad at Fionn?"

The red-head blushed, surprised at the unexpected topic.

"O-of course I am!  That damn pervert, barging into the locker room all of a sudden!"

"I'm sure it was an accident," murmured Daire.  "You should start talking to him again.  He's been really down since you started ignoring him."  

"O-oh, my, do you think so?"

Sadhbh seemed awfully happy to hear about Fionn's depressed state.  Daire smiled inwardly. This should be easy.  

She made her best set of puppy eyes and stared at Sadhbh, with the slightest glint of tears visible at the edges of her eyes.

"Senpai, please... it's hard for me to see you two, who are always so happy together, not get along."

"A-ah, kyaa, h-happy together, that means~  I mean, yes!  I'm so sorry to have bothered you by it, Daire!  I'll try and make up with him as soon as possible!"

 _She's so easy to read,_ thought Daire, as she changed her features into a relieved smile.   _As long as Sylphid does her part right, it'll be straight back to happily ever after!_  
  
A certain fairy, watching from a distance, smiled with a glint in her eye.

_Oh Daire, just watch.  I'll get them together in one fell swoop!_

The two girls continued to eat lunch happily, a warm atmosphere between them.  Sadhbh was beaming, and quietly humming to herself.  Suddenly, their peace was disturbed by a sing-song voice-

"Ahahahahaha! Slowpoke~ can't catch me; I'm so much faster!"

"W-why are you here again!  Wait up!"

The comedic scene of a young teenager huffing and puffing while chasing a gleeful fairy cut across that previously peaceful repast.  

"Oh... my.  So there really was a fairy."

Somehow, Sadhbh seemed somewhat shocked.  Daire exchanged winks with Sylphid as she passed, although she hadn't expected Sylphid to be here at this time.  Fionn chased the fairy into the distance.  

"I-I'm sorry, senpai... for that to have suddenly happened..."  
  
Daire decided to play innocent again, just so she wouldn't be connected with Sylphid's sudden appearance.

"No, it's alright, Daire!  Ahh, I really owe Fionn an apology, now.  To think, I'd thought he was lying all this time..." 

Sadhbh had a downcast, somewhat shy expression.  In other words, perfect!  Since she felt guilty, there was no way she'd screw it up now!  

~~

Later that day, Sylphid and Daire watched the two underneath the tree from behind another, observing carefully.

"I-I'm sorry, Fionn, for ignoring you like that... I thought you were just lying!"

"No, it's okay, Sadhbh."

He gave her a stupidly handsome smile that really should be illegal for someone so dense to use.  

"I'm just glad you'll talk to me again."  
  
 _Gah, there are pink sparkles around him!  I swear I see pink sparkles!_ _Humans are terrifying..._

"Fionn...! I-I...!"

Two pairs of eyes gleamed from the shadows at the sudden outburst.

"Yes?"

Fionn had a quizzical expression, as he stared back at her.

She huffed, then gave a relieved smile.

"It's nothing, stupid.  Really, stupid."

"I hear an insult, but it doesn't feel like one.  How strange."

The two bumped fists, and walked back towards academy together.  As soon as they were out of earshot....

"I can't believe that worked so well!  More like, that redhead has no guts, ahhh!  More importantly, did you see those sparkles?!"

"I'm sure she'll succeed someday.  After all, in my original vision, they were married."  
  
Daire decided to ignore the comment about Fionn's sparkly aura.  She wasn't sure how it worked herself, after all.

"Oh, yeah! Vision, vision!  Check it again!  We fixed this, so it should be fixed, right?"

Daire nodded.  She should still check; it really was better to be safe than sorry.  It was pretty difficult for her to pinpoint a specific vision to glimpse out, though.

"Hey, Sylphid, you're a fairy right?  Do you use Prana's energy, perchance?" 

"Ah, um, Prana?  That's just like, regular life energy, uh, so, maybe, er yes?"

Sylphid thought for a while, before finally nodding.  It seemed close enough.  

"Please hold hands with me in that case.  I will use some of your energy to help me stabilize mine."  

The two held hands, and Daire began to concentrate.

"Ooh, wow!  The scenery's changing! Cool!"

Apparently, this had the side effect of allowing Sylphid to see as well.  The two glanced around.  They were standing on a rooftop, overlooking the school's courtyard.  Fionn and Sadhbh sat together on a bench, and were doing all sorts of (g-rated!) affectionate things, such as gently kissing, staring into each other's eyes, and whatnot.  

"H-hey, isn't that...!"

Sylphid turned around to look at whatever Daire had seen.

"Oh!  Isn't that... er, that one girl... bow girl, what was her name again?"

"It's Oisin, Oisin!  What the heck is she doing!"

The two watched, unable to find words, as Oisin sobbed and flung herself off the roof.  The last thing they saw before the scenery turned back were Fionn and Sadhbh's shocked faces as they witnessed her plummet to her death.

"Why the heck did it end up like that!  What is this, some goddamn drama?!"

"Eh, isn't it okay?  Sadhbh and Fionn are together, after all!"

"That's definitely not okay!  That's definitely still a bad end!  We have to stop it!"

Sylphid shrugged.  
  
 _Well, this is amusing in its own way._

"I'm bored, so count me in!"  

\-- 


	3. Operation, Yellow Ribbon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seen the new future, a flustered Daire must now try and prevent it from coming true!

They returned to the clearing after school.    
A girl sat listlessly on a fallen log while a fairy drifted around in circles.    
Although the girl appeared to be calm, the bite on her lips and the occasional twitch at the corner of her eye would suggest otherwise.  

"So...  How're ya planning to stop that, my far-seeing friend?"

"I'm thinking.  I think I ... need to talk to Oisin."

_That's what you've come up with after 3 hours?!_

"Mm.  You do that.  I think I want a nap for now...  See ya later~ Daire!"

And so, the next day, Oisin was called to the tree for lunch.

"H..h-uh?  You're... uhm, Daire, right?"

"Yeah!  Hi, Oisin.  Since we're both first-years, I figured we should hang out every once in a while."

"D-does that m-mean, we're f-friends?" she quietly murmured.

Daire just gave a big, wide, smile.  Goodness, what a mess!  She didn't really know Oisin too well, but the girl was sure troublesome.  So quiet, shy, and lacking in confidence... wait, confidence?  Lacking in confidence could lead to low self esteem!  Which led to suicidal thoughts!  Yes, she could use that as an attack point!

"Yeah, of course we are!"

"O-oh, y-you heard, I m-mean, ehhh? W-we're friends?"

Daire fought back the incoming headache.  

"Yeah, you're really cool, Oisin!  I would've never thought to combine glyphs with weaponry, you know?  That's awesome."

"Y-you think s-so?  I g-guess I-I'm happy..."

Oisin smiled nervously.  This was really getting nowhere!  In her imagination, Daire banged her own head against a wall.  Multiple times.  

"Can you show me some of your work?"

"S-sure..."

They spent the afternoon looking over Oisin's notes on glyphs.  Oisin seemed somewhat nervous the whole time, but gradually relaxed under Daire's continuous onslaught of praises and encouragement.  

"W-wow, Daire... I'm surprised you were able to understand so much."  
  
"It's because you're really amazing at teaching, Oisin!  You should have a little more confidence, you know?  This stuff could be revolutionary."

"You think so?  Maybe I should show Fionn and Sadhbh..."

Finally, a lead!  Daire's eyes sparkled.

"Ehh~ You know those two as well?"

Oisin smiled.

"Yeah.  They were so kind when I was new... and they're the world to me.  I wouldn't know what to do without them."

"Mm.  They sure seem to get along well, though.  I wonder, could they be in love?"

"L-love... huh... I didn't think about it before...I guess it could be; they really are matched well...."

Oisin looked somewhat depressed.  Here it was, the opening Daire was waiting for!

"I think, it will be alright." she stated confidently.

"E-eh.. why's that..." murmured Oisin.

"I, too, like both Fionn and Sadhbh!  But, I would be happier to see them happy together, and I am sure I will find my own happiness someday!  Then, we can all be happy, no?"

It was technically true.  She really did like both Fionn and Sadhbh.  Just not romantically, which was probably how Oisin felt towards Fionn.

"...y-you're strong, Daire.  I-I'm still not certain, how I will r-react.."

"Why worry?  You're smart, and cool, Oisin!  You just need confidence, confidence!  Even if it's not with Fionn, you'll definitely find happiness, too!"  

Oisin seemed to perk up a bit.

"Y-you r-really think s-so?"

"Yeah.  Those two may be your whole world now, but it's not like your world can't expand, right?"  

"W-world... e-expand............... thanks, Daire."

Daire heaved a sigh of relief in her mind as Oisin finally smiled, albeit a bit bitterly.  Was it her imagination, or did she see a slight blush... - Nah, no way.  In any case, It looked like she had finally gotten through.  With this, hopefully the suicide flag was crushed!  The two continued to chat till the evening, when Daire kindly told Oisin she had a prior obligation.  Oisin smiled happily, waving back as she returned to the academy.  

"We~ll, how'd it go?"  
  
A sleepy fairy yawned as Daire explained how she had tried to boost Oisin's confidence in order to make her a little less dependent.  

_Hmmph.  I somehow don't think it'd go that well..._

"H~mm, seems like that might help, yeah.  Prana, right?"

Daire nodded.

\--

The scenery shifted, and...

"Eek!  We're still on the rooftop!  Don't tell me- nothing changed?  That whole conversation was for NOTHING?!"

_oh. Oh? OH!  This is?!  Hahahaha, I knew there's no way something like a little conversation would work!_

"Hmm? Something obviously changed, ahahaha!  They're all up here now!"

"What?  WAIT, NO, GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The two watched as Fionn, Sadhbh, and Oisin all held hands and jumped off the roof together.  At that moment, Daire felt a strong urge to find a wall.  

And the scenery shifted back.  

"NONONONONONO, WHY IS IT GETTING WORSE?"

"Yeah, really... I mean come on, a triple suicide?  Even I... pffft, you humans are beyond comprehension." 

"This is... beyond me.  Yeah, I have no clue anymore.  I think... we'd better get some more help.  
 _  
_ _!!! You've finally realized that you're terrible at this?!_

"Oho?  That sounds interesting... count me in."  


	4. Operation, Recruitment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her last plan failed miserably, Daire has decided to enlist some help...!

"I tried.  And it somehow got worse.  Thus, I've finally come to the conclusion that this is not something we can solve alone, Sylphid."  
 __  
Took you long enough.  
  
The fairy nodded.    
  
"I know a few others in the academy that would definitely help us...  So enlisting them is the plan.  Got it?"

"Yeah.  I find the purple girl, and you find the scary girl.  Right, right."

And so, a fairy and a calm-looking girl split up in order to seek some help.  Daire sighed.  The one she was looking for really was a scary girl.  The only reason she had decided to go herself was because Sylphid might even get killed on sight... Was there any way she could get out of this?  Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice, not if she didn't want her friends to eventually kill themselves.  Really, precognitive powers were nothing but trouble.  She nervously knocked on the door to  _that person's_  room.  Scary, scary, scary...

"...Who is it?"  

Cold, crisp, and sharp.  Ah, geez, even her voice was somewhat scary!

"M-mona-senpai?  I'm Daire.  I was wondering if you had some time to talk?  I've prepared lunch, too..."

"Oh.  Ah, the vision-girl from the sports festival, right?  Since you've already prepared it, we might as well."

 _Surprisingly, Mona might be weak to food,_  thought Daire.  Oh well.  At least she'd successfully called her out!  Daire lead Mona to the usual tree, and the two sat down and began to eat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Mona, in between bites.  

"Hm.  Well, you know I can see the future, right?"

"Yeah.  Didn't expect it to be usable in combat, but I guess you learn something new everyday, right?"

"Mmhmm.  So, here's what happened......."

Daire more or less narrated her story.  

"So you're saying you caused that mess at the track festival in order to stop a fairy from potentially destroying the academy, and afterwards Fionn and Sadhbh's rose-filled future turned into some shitty drama, right?"  

"Yup."

"Where's this damn fairy?  My scythe could see some action..."

"Ah, no!  That won't solve anything! I mean, do you have any idea how to stop those three from committing a triple suicide in the future?"

"Ah, can't we just beat some sense into them?"

Daire was speechless.  So, this was a so-called "musclehead..." indeed, they couldn't be fathomed.

At that moment, the familiar scene of a fairy being chased was replayed.  Except, the fairy was crying, and the purple-haired girl chasing it was brandishing her swords.  Behind her followed some dogs, who looked more than ready to take a bite out of the poor fairy.  

_That's right, she was a musclehead too!_

"Save me, Daire! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

And so, Mona gave the fairy a punch (to shut it up, apparently), Diarmuid was stopped, and Daire had a headache.  

"Owie, owie!  What was that for!  Are you guys our enemies or allies?!"

 _Humans are scary humans are scary humans are scary ---- !_  
  
Mona stood up, the very picture of seriousness.  

"Hmm.  If you're working to prevent the triple suicide, consider me your ally."

"Triple suicide?  What in the name of Storm?"  

"Everyone, please calm down for a moment and let me explain..."

And so, quite a while later, three girls (and a fairy) were sitting under the tree, deep in thought.  The previous Oisin had no confidence, and ended up committing suicide.  The confidence-boosted Oisin somehow managed to drag Fionn and Sadhbh along with her.  Goodness, why was it so complicated?!

"Isn't Oisin the problem?  We should just beat her up, right?" murmured Diarmuid.  

"No, all three of them are idiots.  That stupid Fionn didn't learn anything from last time, and Sadhbh is way too indecisive.  We should beat them all up." murmured Mona.  

"Woof!"

"Can you two think of a solution besides using violence?" murmured Daire.  

"I think seeing them get beaten up will be fun!"

"You're not helping!"

"Outvoted, 3-1.  It's been decided, we will go and beat some sense into them."

"Woof, woof!  Woof!"

"Correction, outvoted 5-1.  The conclusion has not changed though."  

"W-wait just a minute...!"

"Roger, captain.  I am fine whether it is Oisin or all three of those fools."

"Yay, yay!"  

And so, the next course of action was decided to be a group beating.  And Daire could only hold her head and regret her actions.  Was there, by any chance, a wall nearby?


	5. Operation, Violence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Daire hadn't chosen the best people to be her helpers. In any case, what awaits the tragic trio may almost be as tragic as their yet-unfulfilled futures....

A normally calm girl's poker face had completely broken.

_Why did it turn out like this..._

Before her was a scene of carnage. Yes, carnage. The academy and some of the grounds were on fire; any of the other students with sense had already ran away; there was a fairy dancing around in the air cheering; wait, no, there was an army of fairies, and they were all cheering...

_You brought a whole peanut gallery, Sylphid?! More like, isn't preventing this scene the exact reason I brought you to Fianna in the first place?_

And as for the rest... well...

"Moralltach, Beagalltach! Take this,  _blade quartet!_ And again!"

"Eeeek, stop! Diarmuid, why are you attacking me! Hyaaa, crimson blade!"

  
Sadhbh launched some flames at Diarmuid, trying to gain some distance from those swords. Unfortunately, dogs appeared behind her and bit on her ankles, causing her to trip and fall.

"Beating time. Think over your actions."

"But I haven't done anyth--- ouch!"

Sadhbh's pained screams faded into the general cacophony.

On the other side...

"H-hey, Mona, I'm not sure what I did, but we can talk this over..."

"You, quiet. I can't believe I entrusted the student council to some fool who would kill himself...!"

"What the heck are you talking about! Urgh, Mac...Laun!"

He barely managed to block the powerful swing of her scythe.

"Hmph, you need to be disciplined! Take this,  _executive power_!"

With the sudden onslaught of hits, he flinched as his sword was knocked out of his hand. Mona smiled, her single eye gleaming menacingly. Before long, his screams, too, disappeared into the cacophony.

_"I'm not responsible, I'm not responsible, I'm not responsible...."_

"W-what's happening, Daire? W-why are Mona and Diarmuid suddenly... kyaaaaaaa!"

Daire felt a massive urge to dig a hole and bury herself in it as the fairies suddenly lifted Oisin into the air. Yep, she was definitely not responsible. Had nothing to do with this what~so~ever. Right, right. She'd face reality later.

"Eheheheh, Mona and Diarmuid are having so much fun! I want in, too!"  
  
 _I need to vent my stress from getting beaten up earlier!_

"W-wha, w-who are you?!"

Oisin drew her bow quickly. She was, after all, still a Fianna academy student!  She would stand and fight!

"I-I don't know who you are, but i-if you're looking for a f-fight, here!  _Thousand woes!_ "

Multiple bolts of glyph infused arrows shot towards the fairies.

"Trying to hurt us with projectiles? Ahahaha!  _Ghastly Gale!"_

Winds suddenly blew out of nowhere, and the arrows were instantly neutralized.

"H-how is that f-fair!"

"Un~fair is my middle name! Ehehehe, come on guys, let's pull her hair or something!"

 _Your methods of punishment are awfully tame compared to Mona and Diarmuid...._  not that she approved, of course. Daire still believed that surely there was a better solution than simply beating everyone up and hoping for the best!

The chaos continued for a while, until nobody was able to resist anymore.  Diarmuid dragged Sadhbh as she walked towards her comrades, leaving a trail of blood.  Fionn, completely unconscious, was slung over Mona's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  Oisin was hiccuping and crying, her hair having been pulled and twisted about until it resembled a certain King of Games' hairstyle.  Feeling somewhat guilty, Daire patted her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.  The three unfortunate victims were forced (dumped) in a circle facing each other, and Diarmuid slapped the two unconscious ones awake before standing behind Mona with an imposing manner as the latter crossed her arms and spoke.

"Now, I don't know about your relationships, but..."

Her one eye glinted with fury.

"If I ever hear anything like you guys trying to commit suicide or something again...  _I'll personally kill all three of you._ "  
  
Well, two of them were nearly dead already, but that's besides the point.  

"Yes, Mona..." was the collective reply.  _But we didn't do anything!!_

"Check it, Daire! If they haven't learned, we'll just beat them again!"

Daire sighed.

"Alright. Come here, Sylphid."

The scenery shifted. This time, they were... at a wedding hall! What more, it was... a  _triple_  wedding!

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't believe it..."

The first couple to walk down the aisle was, of course, Fionn and Sadhbh. It was good that after all that, they had finally returned to a happy future...!

However, Daire could only watch speechlessly as Mona and Diarmuid walked down the aisle together, both in beautiful wedding dresses. Well, maybe they'd fallen in love over their shared love of violence. In the wedding attendees could clearly be seen amused spectators and various Fianna academy students.  She suddenly felt a chill as she looked in the corner, catching the glimpse of something dark.  But by the time she'd focused on it with her eyes, it was gone.    
  
 _Maybe it was just my imagination._

And the third couple was....

"NO, WHY DID IT END UP LIKE THAT?!"

Daire saw herself walking down the aisle hand in hand with Oisin.

"N-no... this future, I'll definitely change it!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA, my sides hurt!"

And the scenery shifted again.

"Well, how was it?"

Mona glanced at Daire with a serious expression.

Daire nodded.

"Everyone is alive, and doing well."  
  
"Amazing, Mona-senpai. As I thought, your plan worked perfectly."

Daire felt slightly nervous as she saw Diarmuid making star-struck eyes at Mona.  She suddenly felt that chill again - huh?  

"Y-yeah. I-I'm not s-sure w-why we got beaten up, but t-thanks f-for the other day, D-daire... when you said t-that surely I-I would find happi-"

"Hmm? What were you saying just now? I was distracted, sorry."

_Yeah, no way are you planting that flag! I will definitely, absolutely find my happiness, and it will not be with you!_

Oisin seemed somewhat surprised at the cold shoulder, but Daire had already decided to do her best to distance herself from now on.

"You know... as a far-seer, I must say. The future can be bleak, but it is always-changing!"

"Yes, indeed. We have changed it for the better, I take it?"

As always, Mona was quite serious.

"Yeah. If anything strange comes up again, please help at that time."  
  
Mona nodded, and Diarmuid did too. Although Fionn, Sadhbh, and Oisin still looked somewhat confused, everything had more or less worked out. As the sun began to set on this final mess at Fianna Academy, they decided to go and begin working on restoring all the damaged parts.

"Come here for a moment, Sylphid."

"O~kaaaay!"

\--

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the whole fiasco has been resolved, and for now the future looks rosy...?

It was the middle of the night, and a fairy and a calm-looking girl were standing under a tree that had seen far too much these past few days.

"S~o, what did ya want?"  
  
 _Please don't tell me something happened again.  Even I can't take this much excitement!_  
  
"Mmm. This time was really a mess, yeah?"

"A fun mess, sure! Ma~an, that last future, I can't believe you ended up marrying Ois-"

"Shhh! The future isn't set!"

"Right, right. I think it's a good match though~ ahahahaha!"

"Hmph. Well. About that. If anything of this sort ever happens again, will you help out at that time? I would like to extend the favor indefinitely."

"Yeah~ sure~ it's so much fun."

"Yes. It certainly is fun for you, maybe, but it is a matter of the utmost seriousness for us."

"Eeek!"

_Scary human scary human scary human -------_

Daire jumped a bit as Mona and Diarmuid suddenly appeared out of the shadows. Were those two ninjas now?  How come she hadn't realized they were eavesdropping?

"Please, tell us if you ever require assistance. As long as Fianna students are in danger, I will certainly come at once."

_Mona, I think that you and Diarmuid did the most damage to Fianna students today._

"Yeah. Mona-senpai is right. I, too, think that your cause is worth fighting for!"

These muscleheads. Can they think of anything besides fighting?

"Hmm. Name. We need a name! We're a a group, right? Name, name!"

"Woof!"

Daire nodded. Well, they had gone through quite a lot together. Might as well make a proper group at this time.

"What do you think we should call ourselves?"  
  
Mona thought for a while.  
  
"What is it, exactly, that we do?"

Daire pulled out her notebook, and checked over her notes.  
  
"My original intent was to work with Sylphid to prevent an unfortunate end to Fionn and Oisin's lives."  
  
Mona smiled.  It was simple.  

"How about the Bad End Prevention Club? That is basically it, yes? Daire will see the bad ends, and we shall prevent them."

"That's way too simple, Mona."

"Hmm.  It indeed lacks something."  
  
"Might I suggest something?"  
  
It was Diarmuid who spoke this time.  
  
"We are comrades.  Allies in arms.  Hence, we are an alliance.  And we operate to protect the students of Fianna Academy."  
  
"I see.  I have realized what our true name should be."  
  
 _I don't think I'm following them at all,_ thought Diarmuid.  
  
"From henceforth, we shall be known as the Bad End Prevention Alliance of Fianna Academy!"  
  
There was a crash as a certain fairy suddenly fell out of the air.  
  
 _How is that any better?!_  
  
"I think it is brilliant," said Mona and Diarmuid in unison.

"Woof! Woof, woof!"  
  
 _Ugh, forget these crazy humans..._

"Whatever! Hurry up, I wanna nap~"

  
"Unanimous agreement. Bad End Prevention Alliance of Fianna Academy, it is."

And thus, the B.E.P.A.F.A was successfully formed.

 

\--

 

A certain fairy danced in the moonlight skies, finally enjoying some tranquility after so much chaos.  She smirked as she gazed down on the peaceful Fianna Academy.  Peaceful... for now.    
  
You see, a certain human friend of hers had been so flustered by the wedding scene that she hadn't had the mental presence to see the aftermath of a minute after.  
  
The aftermath where a dark shadow - ah yes, it was cheerleader girl if she recalled the features correctly - had dashed into the wedding aisle.  
  
Had poured a vial of some strange concoction on the white scary girl, who screamed as she started to melt.  
  
Had taken the purple scary girl.  
  
Had vanished with the purple scary girl, in a puff of smoke.    
  
But, hmm, so much had happened the past few days.  She really wanted a  break.  And a nap.  Or two.  Or ten.  
  
Maybe when she got bored again, she'd let Daire know about this...  
  
If anything, it would be another fun show to watch.    
  
 _Humans, eh?  How interesting!_  
  


 

 


End file.
